To Love A vampire
by Alleycat8
Summary: Tea has started to have strange dream. Dreams that involve a man that takes her breath away. But they are just dreams right? They were until Tea met him. A little bit of OC
1. Default Chapter

~*to Love A Vampire*~  
  
Alleycat8: HOWDYYYYY!!!!!!! This it the amazing Alleycat8! This is my first fanfic so please would you review and tell me what you think. Also I apaligize if any of the spelling is wrong.  
  
Disclaimers: I do not own yu-gi-oh or any of the yu-gi-oh characters.  
  
[Prologue]  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Darkness.  
  
It was everywhere.  
  
It surrounded her like a cold, dark blanket that she could not escape from. It raped itself around her holding her close and tightly sending shivers down her spine.  
  
Alone. She was so alone.  
  
God how she hated being alone. Being alone was even worse then being in the dark and the fact that she was alone and in the dark did nothing to help her growing fear.  
  
"Tea"  
  
Tea's eyes widened as she looked around the seemingly endless darkness for the source of the voice that had whispered her name.  
  
"Hello!" Tea cried out, "is any one there?"  
  
Tea's only answer was the eerie silence that had been surrounding her from the beginning.  
  
"Great," she thought, "not only am I lost in this dark, creepy place but now I'm starting to hear voices."  
  
She continued walking for a few more minutes until she froze and her eyes again widened.  
  
"Tea," the voice whispered, "Tea"  
  
"Ok now I know I heard that" she thought as she spun around. "Hello!" she cried, "please who's ever there please answer me!"  
  
Again her only answer was silence. Tea closed her eyes as she tried to force back the tears that threatened to spill down her cheeks.  
  
"Oh God please I just want to go home," she thought.  
  
"Tea"  
  
Tea's eyes snapped open as she felt strong arms raped firmly around her waist holding her close to a strong, muscular body.  
  
"Tea, my beautiful Queen," he whispered  
  
She could hardly breathe as she felt her capture nuzzle softly at her neck and place small, light kisses on her shoulders.  
  
"Who are you?" Tea whispered breathlessly when she was finally able to find her voice.  
  
The man holding her didn't answer her. He merely continued his sweet torture on her neck.  
  
Tea again closed her eyes as pleasure washed over her body. "This is wrong!" her mind screamed, "You don't even know who his is! Heck you don't even know what he looks like!!!"  
  
Despite her inner tremolo, she didn't try to pull away instead she leaned in closer to his body trying to get a close to him as she could. For some reason she didn't feel afraid of him, no she felt safe and secure.  
  
She felt him smirk against her neck then his hot breath on her ear.  
  
"Tea," he whispered softly as he kissed the sell of her ear, "Tea my Queen I'm coming for you very, very soon."  
  
Her eyes opened in surprise as he slowly turned her around to face him.  
  
She only met only the sight of magnificent blue eyes before her neck was tilted to the side and he leaned down close.  
  
"You will be mine and mine alone," he whispered before sinking needle sharp fangs into her delicate neck.  
  
Only then did Tea scream. 


	2. Chapter one

~* To Love A Vampire*~  
  
Alleycat8: YAYY!!!!!!!!! I'm finally done the 2 chapter (smiles)!!!!!!!!! I also want to thank all of you who reviewed my sorry and for all your wonder comments. Also there are a few things I need to clear up so you won't get confused  
  
1. Yugi does not show up for a few chapters (neither does his grandpa).  
  
2. Mai is the same age as Tea in this story and Serenity is only about a year younger.  
  
3. Duel Monsters isn't really associated with this fic but the millennium items show up later.  
  
4. Yami has his own body as well as Bakura.  
  
Ok I think that's it for now. I don't want to tell you too much because I'll give away parts of the story! So on with the fic!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Disclaimers: I do not own yu-gi-oh or any of the yu-gi-oh characters.  
  
[Chapter One]  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Tea shot up in her bed clucking her chest as her heart continued to beat heavily.  
  
She looked around noticing she was again in her bedroom, in her bed where she had fallen asleep.  
  
She groaned and laid back down, her heart still beating hard in her chest.  
  
"Dam," she whispered, it had been that dream again, that wonderful and delicious dream.  
  
Really, it wasn't the dream that took her breath away, more like the man that was involved in it. Every night for the past few weeks he had come to her, holding her close to his strong and powerful body, kissing and caressing her neck and whispering softy in her ear.  
  
Tea shivered, just thinking about him made her tremble with pleasure. How was it that a simply dream could affect her so much?  
  
At the beginning, when the dreams had first started she had been afraid but as of late she had been finding herself praying for the day to be over just so she could finally meet up with her dream man again. Never in her life had she dreamed about someone the way she dreamed about him. Sure there were the usual dreams about a resent crush but they would always pass. Never had she had dreams like this. Dreams where he touched her, kissed her and made her feel so wonderful, so safe.  
  
Tea smiled at she thought about him. Lord how she wished he was real! But she would just have to settle for him in her dreams.  
  
Tea frowned slowly as she thought about the dream last night. It had been different then the last ones. Never had her dream man let her see his face nor had he ever bite her.  
  
She looked over at her clock, 6:30. She sighed, slowly she sat up and rubbed her eyes, she would think about the dream later, right know she had to get ready for school.  
  
"Tea"  
  
Tea, suddenly wide awake, wiped her head around looking for the person who owned the voice she had come to know so well.  
  
Seeing no one, she slowly moaned and rubbed her forehead.  
  
"God these dreams are really getting to me," she mumbled as she slowly got out of bed and made her way towards the bathroom for a long and relaxing shower.  
  
Little did she know that a pair of deep blue eyes watched her closely through her window from where a man was crouching on a tree branch. He smirked as he watched her get up and leave her room. "Soon Tea my Queen, very soon," he whispered and in a blink of an eye he was gone.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Tea stretched her arms over her head, working out the kinks in her arms as she made her way to school. She pulled her jacket closer to her body when a winter breeze smashed against her face.  
  
"I hate winter," she mumbled as she walked slowly down the street. Gradually her mind wondered back to her dream. Why had he bitten her?  
  
"I wonder what it means," she wondered aloud.  
  
"Wonder what, what means Tea?" said a voice behind her.  
  
Tea wiped around to see Yami standing behind her, his usual emotionless stare plastered on his face his eyes twinkling with amusement.  
  
"Oh hi Yami," Tea chirped happily as they started walking together, "I didn't hear come up." She smiled at him.  
  
Yami nodded in understanding, "You seemed to be distracted when I saw you," he said then added, "You wonder what, what means," curious to know as to what it was that had consumed Tea's thoughts lately.  
  
She looked at him and slowly blushed, "Oh nothing really," she answer, "just a dream I've been having lately."  
  
Her blush did not go unnoticed by Yami as he watched her. He rose a questioning eyebrow "What kind of dream?" he asked his curiosity growing.  
  
Tea's blush only grew. "I can't tell Yami about the dreams I'm having!" she thought, "what would he think?"  
  
"Tea?" he asked  
  
"Oh well you see, my dream, it involves a man," she whispered knowing her face was probably glowing like a light bulb.  
  
"A man?" he said slowly, a small amount of anger dripping off the last word.  
  
Tea turned her head in surprise only to catch a glimpse of what looked like jealousy burning in his violet eyes.  
  
Her eyes widened. Was Yami jealousy?  
  
But just as fast as it came it was gone and his eyes were back to their normal emotionless stare. She shook her head she must have been seeing thing. Why would Yami be jealous? It wasn't like they were going out and even the idea of then going out was utterly ridiculous. Yami was one of her best friends and nothing more.  
  
"Tea?"  
  
"Oh sorry Yami" said sheepishly, "I guess I got caught up in my thoughts again."  
  
He only smiled at her, "That's ok it happens to us all," he said. "So about your dream, what exactly happens in it?" he asked slowly.  
  
Tea sifted her backpack uncomfortable. She had really hoped he would just drop it but it seemed he had no intention to do so.  
  
"Well you see" she started  
  
"Tea, Yami!"  
  
They both looked up to see Joey, Tristan and Serenity waiting for them at the entrance of Domino High.  
  
"Hey guys!" Tea cried out as she ran up to meet them glade that she was able to finally get away from Yami.  
  
Yami on the other hand was not happy about the distraction. He made a note to ask her about it later as he walked towards his friends.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Tea sighed as she looked out the window of her English classroom. Lord how she wished the day would just hurry up and end already! It was the Friday before the beginning of winter vacation and it seemed as though the school day was never going to end.  
  
Tea sighed again giving one last longing look out the window before turning back to her textbook.  
  
Not even five minutes later, Tea felt someone lightly tap her on the shoulder. She turned to see Mai looking at her with an amused smile on her face.  
  
"So Hun, are you going to Josh's party tonight?" she said leaning backing her chair. Tea shrugged her shoulder, "I hadn't really planed on it,"  
  
It was only partly true. Really, she didn't want to go to the party and meet up with Yami. She new he wanted to ask her more about her dreams and she couldn't avoid him or his questions for much longer. Besides she would much rather spend time with her dream boy.  
  
Mai frowned, "Come on Tea, the rest of the gang is going and besides you have been so distracted lately. You should go and have some fun! Take your mind off what's bothering you."  
  
"I don't really want to take my mind off of what's bothering me," Tea thought blushing.  
  
Mai smiled, "Come on Hun we can go shopping for dresses for the party after school. You, me and Serenity. What do you say?"  
  
Tea rubbed her neck slowly. "I don't know Mai I," Tea stopped abruptly as her hand froze.  
  
"Tea?" Mai asked her eyes filling with concern, "Tea are you alright?"  
  
Tea wasn't listening. Her eyes only widened as her face paled taking on a ghostly shade of white.  
  
"Miss. Gardner are you all right?" the teacher called out.  
  
Tea nodded her head slowly before adding, "May I please be excused to us the bathroom?"  
  
"Certainly Miss. Gardner but are you sure you're alright?"  
  
She again nodded her head as she made her way out of the room.  
  
As soon as the door was closed, Tea ran at full speed to the girl's washroom. She dashed over to the mirror and lifted her hair up.  
  
There on her neck were two small puncture marks, barely noticeable, right were dream boy had bitten her last night.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Please R&R 


	3. Chapter two

To Love A Vampire

Alleycat8: YAYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Finally done chapter TWO!!!!!!(Doing strange and unusually victory dance) Go Alley it's your birthday, we're gona party like it's your birthday!!!!!!!!!

Jade: uuuummm Alley?

AC8: Right sorry got a little carried away there but it's taken me soooooo long to do this chapter.

Jade: well it is kind off your own fault.

AC8: GASP!!!! Jade how could you say that? Don't you like me any more??????

Cole: I never liked you.

AC8: Shut Up spike head, who invited you anyways?

Cole: Jade did.

AC8: even bigger GASP!!!!!! Jade how could you invite SPIKE HEAD?????

Cole: STOP CALLING ME SPIKE HEAD YOU UGLY WITCH!!!!!!!!!

AC8: SPIKE HEAD!!!!!!!

Cole: UGLY WITCH!!!!!!!!

AC8: DUMB ASS MORON

Cole: SLUT!!!!!!!!!

Collective gasp!!!!!!!!!

Jade: COLE!!!!!!!!

AC8: what did you CALL ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU ARE SOOOO DEAD!!!!!!!!!!

Cole: BRING IT ON!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Get in huge dust cloud fight!!!!!

Jade: oh dear well, Alleycat8 does not own yu-gi-oh or any of the yu-gi-oh characters and please enjoy the next chapter, ALLEY!!! STOP CHOCKING COLE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

Tea looked into the mirror at her reflection. Her face was ghostly pale and her eyes were wide with fear and confusion. Her mouth opened and close as she tried to take a breath but it was as though her body had total forgotten how to breathe. Her lungs burned with the need for air and Tea closed her eye trying to concentrate. 

She needed to clam down or else she was going to pass out.

"Come on Tea," she thought, "breath, the last thing you need is to faint in the middle of the bathroom floor"

Finally, after what seemed a life time, her lungs took in great gulps of air and she let out a chocking chough, bending over as she greedily breathed in and out.

She looked up at the mirror.

Her face was still pale but a bit of color had returned to her cheeks and now that she was again breathing easily she took a closer look at the mark on her neck.

It did indeed look very much like a bite mark.

Could it be that maybe her dream was more then a dream?

She shook her head. Ok know she was starting to sound crazing. There was no way in hell that her dream was anything more then a dream.

First of all, it was a dream.

Second of all, there as no way that vampires were real!!! It just wasn't possible.

Third of all, IT WAS A DREAM!!!!!

She was probably bitten by a spider or something. Ya that was it, she was bitten by an insect while she was sleeping and was in such a hurry to get to school she didn't notice it when she was getting ready.

She laughed, "Vampires! What was I thinking? Vampires!"

She turned the tap on and splashed her face with water.

"I think I've been watch to many horror movies with Joey."

She dried her face and threw the paper towel into the garbage.

She was still giggling to herself when she turned around and took a few steps toward the

door.

Tea Froze.

There leaning on the wall beside the door was a tall dark figure.

He was tall, probably around 6'1. His body was partly covered by a midnight black cape but she could still tell that he was very well toned. His arms were crossed across his chest showing off well toned arm muscles. Long, lean legs were covered by black pants and boots that ended just under the knee. A sword hung loosely at his waist and Tea could just make out a dagger tied to his belt. A dark hood covered his face but a few pieces of soft, chocolate brown hair could still be seen( AN: Three guess to who it is!!!) but to Tea disappointment his eyes were completely covered in shadow.

Tea breath caught.

He was absolutely gorgeous.

He smirked and took a step forward and only then did she relies that she was still alone in the GIRLS bathroom with some mystery guy with a sword.

Fear slowly crept back into her as she stumbled backwards.

"Who...who are you? What ar... are you doing in he...here" she stuttered.

The man just smirked and took another step forward.

Tea backed up until she hit the wall.

"I'll scream," she said, though it came out more as a chocked whisper, "I swear I'll scream."

His smirk only grew larger and before she could even open her mouth, he was in front of her, his hand placed firmly over her mouth.

Tear welled up in her eyes and she snapped them shut. No she would not show him weakness.

But despite her wishes, a few hot tear leaked out and ran down her smooth skin.

She felt the hand on her mouth tense and she waited for the worst. She had heard stories of how young girls had innocently been in there school bathrooms when men hiding in the stalls had jumped out and raped them. She remembered thinking how that would never happen to her.

Apparently she was wrong.

More tear poured over her cheeks and this time she did nothing to stop them.

She was going to be raped and there was nothing she could do.

Tea was so caught up in her thought that she didn't notice mystery man leaning forward.

Only when he placed a small kiss on her cheek did her eye shoot open and looked up at him confused and full of fear.

He only smiled softly

"Please don't be afraid of me," he whispered softly, "I couldn't stand it if you were afraid of me."

He slowly took away his hand and leaned down to kiss away the remainder of her tears.

Again her eyes closed but this time it was in pleasure not in fear or pain.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!!!!" her mind screamed, "YOU DON"T EVEN KNOW WHO HE IS OR WHAT HE WANTS!!!!!!!"

But Tea's mind seemed to be the only one with an objection to what he was doing. Her body just would pull away.

God she had heard that voice before but where?

It seemed like ages before he pulled away. Her eyes fluttered open and she was met with the most gorgeous blue eyes she had every seen.

He smiled again and Tea felt her heart melt. He again lean forward only to place a soft kiss on the shell of her ear before whispering, "Tea my beautiful, beautiful Tea, soon you'll be mine and mine only."

Tea eyes widened. That was what her dream boy had sa.......

Tea thoughts were cut short when mystery man suddenly placed his lips on hers for a kiss that Tea would remember for the rest of her life.

"My very first kiss," her mind thought through the haze of pleasure.

It seemed like a life time before he pulled away and Tea whimpered for the lost contacted.

He only smiled with what had to be male pride before whispering softly to her.

"I'm coming for you very, very soon my Queen, my Tea,"

He caught her lips once more before reaching up and pressing his figures into the back of her neck.

"I'll see you soon Tea," was the last thing she heard before her world was consumed by darkness.

* * *

Tea eyes slowly fluttered open as bright light flooded her vision. Funny she didn't remember it being so bright when she past out. She blinked several time, adjusting her eyes to the light before letting out an agonizing moan when she became aware of the pounding headache she had. 

Slowly she sat up but only managed to fall back down when her head was flooded with a mountain of pain.

"Oooohhhh, my head. What the heck happened?"

Memories came rushing back.

Bite mark,..................in the bathroom,...........................a, man.....................

...... kissed me,.........................his voice,..............I'll see you soon Tea.

It was then that noticed the soft pillow her head was currently lying on and the sheets that had been thrown off in her struggle to get up.

She looked around.

She was in the nurse office but how did she get here? The last thing she remembered was passing out in the girl's bathroom.

Her train of thought was cut short when another stab of pain hit her square in the head.

God it was times like these she could really use her extra strength Motrin

Trying to ignore the pain, Tea tried to concentrate on something else, or rather someone else.

Who had that man been? What did he want? Had he been a dream? No it couldn't have, it had felt so real.

She kept playing everything over and over in her head.

Him leaning there on the wall so sexy and mysterious. Him leaning over her, kissing her cheeks, her lips. his sexy voice whispering softly in her ear. His voice...........

Tea shot up ignoring the pain in her head.

His voice!! She new it sounded familiar!

His voice was the same voice that had been haunting her dreams every night for the past few weeks. The same voice that whispered her name softly promising to come and take her away.

She recognized that voice more then she recognized Joey's, Yami's, or even own voice.

That voice belonged to no other then her dream boy!

Tea was tittering on the edge of fainting again when Mai burst through the door into the room.

"TEA!!!!!!!!!! Are you alright?"

Before she could answer, Tea found herself engulfed in a bone crushing hug.

"Mai!" Tea gasped, suddenly finding herself unable to breath.

That seemed to happening to her a lot lately.

"Oh god Tea! When I saw you lying there on the floor, I didn't know what to think."

Mai pulled away to hold her at arms length and looked her in the eyes.

Mai's eyes were bright wit relief and confusion. "What happened?"

Tea smiled and gave a nervous laugh, "Well.....uumm... I guess I fainted."

Mai scowled, "Well thank you Captain Obvious!! But WHY did you faint?"

Tea bit her lip. What the heck could she tell her when she herself wasn't sure what happened.

"Well I'm waiting,"

Tea could tell her best friend was getting a little bit on the agitated side god forbid! Mai was just plain scary when she was annoyed! And considering how her head was now pounding, she new she wasn't up to dealing with a pissed off Mai.

"Uuumm....I a uumm....I guess I haven't been uumm.....eating enough." She said timidly.

Ok so it wasn't the best lie, but it was better then telling her the truth.

Mai would probably have her swept off to see the nearest shrink before the day was over.

Mai opened her mouth to reply but was cut off when the nurse returned to give Tea a once over before giving her the ok to leave.

Tea just hoped Mai would drop the subject before the day was through.

* * *

About 30 min later, after 3 things of juice, an apple, a chocolate bar and a handful of aspirin, Tea was happily making her way to her 4th period class. 

Mai who was walking beside her was eyeing her suspiciously, like she expected her to drop dead any minute.

Tea sighed, "Mai I'm not going to pass out again so would you chill out,"

Mai huffed, "I can't help it, I'm just worried about you! It's not like you to just pass out in the middle of school. And just so you know, I don't by you whole I Haven't Been Eating Enough story like the nurse did."

Tea let out a deep breath. She had a feeling that would happen. Her and Mai had know each other longer the she and Yami had. They had met in kindergarten when they were each 5 years old and had been best friends since then.

They knew each others darkest fears and deepest secrets and were able to tell when the other was sad or hurt. She didn't know how they could, it was kind of like a sixth sense or something.

They also could tell when the other was lying witch was making this extremely hard.

She hadn't missed the flare of hurt in Mai's eyes when she had lied the first time, she didn't think she could stand it again.

So instead of trying to make her believe her story or make up a new one (witch she really didn't feel like doing) she did the next best thing.

"Hey Mai do you think I could take you up on that offer of a shopping trip after school? I've decided I'd actually like to go to Josh's party tonight."

The moment Tea said 'shopping trip' Mai's face lit up like a light bulb.

"Are you kidding!!? Of course you can!! We can grab Serenity after school and the head over to the mall!! Oh Tea I'm so glade you changed your mind, were going to have so much fun."

Tea could only smile at her friend's enthusiasm as she carried on about how much fun they were going to have.

If there was one thing Mai loved it was shopping.

Tea just hoped she wasn't broke and close to collapsing before Mai was finished with her and Serenity.

* * *

IT wasn't until 5:30 that Mai's car finally pulled up and Tea stepped out in front of her house. 

"Don't forget I'll be here at 8:30 sharp to pick you up."

Tea rolled her eyes, "Don't worry Mai I won't forget. God forbid we should be late."

Mai only scowled causing Serenity to burst into a fit of giggles.

"Oh Mai take a joke! I'll be ready I promise."

"8:30 sharp." Was her only replay before taking off down the road and around the corner.

Tea laughed as she made her way up the walk way to her front door.

Mai could be too sensitive for her own good.

"Mom, Dad, I'm home."

"Silence was her only answer and Tea frowned as she closed the front door. Funny her parents hadn't mentioned going out tonight.

"Mom, Dad are you home?" again there was no answer and Tea shrugged it off.

As Tea made her way into the kitchen, they're on the kitchen table was a note from her parents.

_Dear Tea_

_Your father and I have gone out for a while. We'll be back around 12:00 so don't wait up._

_We have the cell phone if you need us._

_Love Mom_

P.S. there are leftovers in the fridge that you can have for dinner.

Tea could only smile. Her parents worked so hard sometimes, she was glad they had finally decided to take a break. She hoped they were having a good time.

Making a quick snack, Tea made her way to the den, flopped herself down on the sofa and turned on the T.V.

"Man, Mai sure can shop," she thought as she gave a huge yawn. "She completely wiped me out."

Tea felt her eyes become heavy as the T.V drifted in and out of focus.

"What could a tiny nape hurt?" she thought as she lay down and closed her eyes, and before the next commercial Tea was fast asleep on the couch.

* * *

_Dream_

Tea found herself in an all too familiar dark setting.

The inky dark surrounded every corner of her vision and the all too familiar chill sent shiver running through out her whole body.

But this time Tea felt no panic of fear.

"I know you there," she whispered, "You don't have to hide from me."

A dark chuckle echo from within the darkness and was soon replaced by that dark, sexy voice she new so well.

"It seems that I am unable to keep you in the dark anymore my beautiful."

Tea snorted, "Well I'm not too sure about that. You're doing a pretty good job of it right now."

His dark laughter rang out through the darkness before she felt his strong arms wrap around her from behind and then his voice softly beside her ear.

"I'm sorry my sweet, my beautiful flower, that we must always meet like this, that I must hide myself in the dark from you, but soon, very soon I won't have to hide in the shadows from you any longer."

He buried his face in her hair and took a deep inhaled breathe. "My flower, I love the way you smell."

He leaned down close to her ear, "You smell like fresh rain on a warm spring day." He whispered before he placed a small kiss on the shell of her ear and made his way down her neck leaving small kisses here and there.

Tea shivered. She had to stay focused. She needed answer and he was the only one that could give her them.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"Soon my flower, very soon." was her only answer as he continued his torture on her neck.

"Who are you?" she asked again with a little more force.

Her only answer was silence as he made his way back up her neck.

Tea had to hold back a scream of frustration. She was tired of this. She was tired of not knowing what the hell was happening to her.

With all the might she could muster, she shoved him away and turned around.

"WHO ARE YOU?" she cried but was met with only darkness.

'Were did he..' her thought were cut short as again strong arms wrapped around her and pulled her to a firm body.

The air was temporarily knocked out of her as she let out a gasp of surprise.

"Don't do that again Tea," he hissed, "Don't think to deny me what I want. What I have fought so hard for."

Fear surged in her and Tea had to hold back her whimper. Why was dream boy acting like this?

She leaned her head forward. All she wanted to know was what was happening to her? Why was she having these dreams and being attacked by a cloak coved man in her school bathroom? Why she felt the way she felt around them.

To occupied in her thoughts, she barely noticed dream boys hold on her relax.

"Tea," he whispered, his voice pained. "I'm sorry. The last thing I want to do is scary you, I couldn't stand it if you were afraid of me." 

Talk about déjà vu!

"You were the one in the bathroom weren't you?"

"I think you already know the answer to that question flower."

Yes she did but for some reason she needed him to say it.

"Please tell me," she whispered.

He passed for a second before answering her. "Yes."

Tea let out a sigh, everything was so messed up. She just wanted her old like back.

"Why?" she whispered, "Why are you doing this to me?"

She felt him stiffen as though he had been slapped and felt him pull away and she had to fight the urge to cry out in protest from the lost contact.

"I promise, Tea" he whispered, his voice sounding distant, "I promise I'll tell you everything before the end."

"Before then end of what?" she cried. But already, Tea felt herself being pulled back into reality and out of the darkness of her dreams.

* * *

Tea woke with the sound of the telephone ringing and she nearly screamed. Is that what had woken her up? She had been so close to getting the answers!!!!!! 

"WHAT!" she screamed into the receiver.

"Tea?" came the cool, relaxed voice of Yami.

"Oh sorry Yami," she said very much grateful that he wasn't here to see her blushing redder then a cherry. "I was just in the middle of something."

"I see," was her only reply.

"Sooooo to what honor do I have to receive a phone call from the great Yami Mutou?"

Yami only chuckled, "Mai told me what happened today, are you alright?"

Tea sighed, good old Mai always looking out for her in any and all the ways she can. She should have expected a phone call from Yami and she was pretty sure she'd be getting one from Joey and Tristan soon enough.

"I'm fine Yami really; I just need to eat more,"

Man she was getting good at the whole lying to the ones you care about thing.

"Are you sure Tea I mean if there's something else you could..."

"No Yami really I'm FINE." She said cutting him off abruptly

"Does it have something to do with your dreams? You can tell..."

"OH would you look at the time!! I'm sorry Yami but I really need to get ready see you at the party bye!!"

"But Te..." Her slamming the phone down cut whatever he was going to say off and Tea let out a cry of despair.

She new it was too much to ask for Yami to drop the whole dream thing. Yami never dropped it!!!!!! Why the heck did she tell him in the first place?

Tea looked over at the clock. 7:15, she really should start to get ready. Mai would kill her if they were late because she wasn't ready on time.

So with a great effort Tea made her way up stairs to get ready for a night she would never forget.

* * *

"Tell me again why I decided to come?" Tea asked as her and Mai made there way down the street towards the party. 

"Because you depressing excuse for a teenage girl, we're going to have fun."

"I could think of a lot of things that could be more fun," Tea murmured having one particular "thing" in mind.

"What was that Tea? I'm afraid I didn't hear you," Mai asked, the venom ting to her cheerful tone was not lost to Tea and she gulped in fear.

"Nothing Mai, absolutely nothing."

"That's what I thought,"

"The two continued down the street until they heard a familiar Brooklyn ascent calling their names.

"Tea! Mai!"

They looked behind them only to see Joey, Yami, Serenity, and Tristan making their way up the street behind them.

"Man, you two look awesome!" Joey exclaimed.

Tea could see Mai blushing out of the corner of her eye and she could only smile. It was no mystery that the two liked each other but both seem oblivious to the other feelings.

"You're not looking to bad yourself Joey."

Joey gasped and clucked his chest fake pain.

"Not bad!!!!!!" he cried, "I'm down right sexy!!!!!"

A smack over the head made Joey cry out in real pain.

"Man, why'd the hell did you do that Tristan,"

Tristan only rolled his eyes, "Because Mr. Performing arts were going to be late if we're stalled any longer because of what you call acting."

Serenity, who was tucked securely under Tristan's arm, gave a small giggle.

Joey only scowled and began walking away up the street.

"Come on we would want his 'highness' to get lost now would we."

With that the made their way up the street towards Joey who had apparently gotten over his little humph and decided to wait for them.

A sudden winter wind blew and Tea shivered. She didn't know what it was but she had a felling that something was going to happen.

"Tea are you alright?"

Tea turned to only to come face to face with the beautiful violet eyes of Yami.

Tea turned her head away in shame. Yami didn't deserver to be treated the way she was treating him.

"Tea?"

"Yami," she whispered so only he could hear her, "I'm sorry about the way I've been acting lately."

Yami smile, "Tea it's perfectly alr..."

Yami stopped walking abruptly and the smile on his face disappeared.

It was Tea's turn to be confused, "Yami?"

"Tea you Mai and Serenity go on a head, the guys and I forgot to take care of something."

"Huh?"

Tea turned to see that Tristan and Joey had stopped as well and had similar expressions.

Tea turned back to Yami, "Yami what's going on?"

"Just go on with out us, we have something to take care of."

"But Yami..."

"Just GO Tea,"

Tea was taken back; Yami had never used that kind of tone with her before. She looked into his eyes only to see the kindness and gentleness gone from his eyes only to be replaced by a radiant power and the desire to be obeyed. This was not her Yami, this was not her friend.

"Alright Yami," she whispered.

"Good. Joey, Tristan."

And without another word the three guys made their way across the street and into the darkness of the night.

* * *

About five minute later Tea, Mai and Serenity made their way up the steps of Josh's house. 

"Ladies! How wonderful of you to come." They were greeted bye one Joshes friends. He obviously wasn't too happy about being on 'greeting the guest' duty judging by the forced smile and fringed happiness, "let me get your coats."

Tea slowly took off her jacket, reveling the new navy blue dress she had bought while shopping with Mai, before handing over her coat.

"Go right on in ladies,"

The house was crowded with people so it wasn't surprising that after only two minutes Tea had managed to get herself separated from Mai and Serenity and completely lost in the crowed of people.

'This is perfect,' she thought, 'just how I want to spend my Friday night.'

So caught up in looking for her friends that Tea failed to notice the guy in front of her before it was too late.

SMACK!!!!!!!!

Both Tea and the guy fell to the ground Tea falling right on top of said person.

"Oh my God! I'm so sorry! I should have been watching were I was..."

Tea stopped short when she was met with the sight of magnificent blue eyes.

"It's not entirely your fault; I should have been watching where I was going to Miss..."

Tea found her ability to speak completely gone but somehow managed to chock out her name.

"Tea," she chocked, "T... Tea Gardner."

He smirked, "It's a pleasure to meet you Tea Gardner, and I'm Seto Kaiba."

* * *

AC8:DUN, DUN, DUN, DUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YAYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Dream Boy Relived!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YAYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

But what in the world could Yami and the guys rushed of to do??????????? I wonder????????? Huuummmmmmmmm????

Cole (who's in body cast): Dumb woman, you already know what they went to do.

AC8: Shut up spike head, the only reason I didn't pound you into oblivion is because of Jade.

Cole: STOP CALLING ME SPIKE HEAD!!!!!!!!

R&R


	4. Chapter three

Alleycat8: YYYAAAAAAA! CHAPTER THREE!YYYYAAAAAA!

I'm so happy! (Burst into uncontrollable tears of joy) I...hiccup... can't believe...sniff….it's finally done! WHAAAAAAAAA!

Jade: Alley? Are you ok?

AC8: (Stops cry) Of course I'm ok why do you ask?

Jade: Uh, no reason

AC8: Alright Jade! YYYAAAAAAAAA! You meet a few new characters in this one. Some you know, some you don't but I hope you like it! Jade would you do the honor!

Jade: Of course Alley, Alleycat8 does not own yu-gi-oh or any of the yu-gi-oh characters

AC8: And please enjoy the chapter!

* * *

Chapter 3

* * *

Yami ran fast through the maze of allies and sidewalks. He felt pumped as the rush of adrenalin pumped through his veins as he ran. The blood was pounding in his ears but he could still hear him, smell him, and sense him.

He was close.

Yami's eyes narrowed as he let out a truly venomous growl. Usually he would have enjoyed this. The sky was clear letting the moons light shine, giving the world that eerie, ghostly glow. There was a slight winter breeze but other then a slight chill the night was perfect.

It was a perfect night for a hunt.

But Yami was far from enjoying it. In fact he was beyond furious.

"How dare he!" he thought, "How dare that disgusting, evil snake show himself! Tonight of all nights."

Yami had sensed his vile presence the moment he appeared in the alley, literally taunting him to come after him, to come get him.

And get him he would.

Taunting him was one thing, but being less then 50 meters away from Tea and that monster had signed he's own death wish.

Anger rushed through him and his legs were flooded with a new incredible speed, impossible for any normal human.

Yami wasn't quit sure when he'd fallen in love with her, only that he had loved her for as long as he could remember. He loved everything about her. Her smile, her laugh, her beautiful eyes, but most of all he loved her kindness and innocence, and her beautiful heart. He had vowed long ago to NEVER let one of those "things" touch or taint her in anyway and tonight HE had crossed a line when he decided to threaten her with his presence.

Yami could sense Joey and Tristan weren't far behind and he smiled. There was no one else in the world that he would rather hunt with then those two. They were his most trusted hunters.

With a new burst of energy, he was off.

In Yami's opinions, this thing had lived long enough; it was time for it to die.

It was time to hunt.

* * *

He ran fast, dodging trees and bushes as he ran. He could sense that Yami and his two flunkies were following him.

Good

His lord would be very pleased to know that everything was going to plan.

He could only smirked thinking of where his lord was right now. The hunters wouldn't know what hit them when they found out and by then it would be far too late for them to do anything. By then the girl would be far to gone to be saved.

He couldn't really understand in the beginning why exactly his master wanted that woman, this Tea, so badly, beside the fact that she belonged to the hunter, but the moment he had seen her tonight he had understood why.

She was absolutely beautiful. With chin length light chocolate brown hair, pink kissable lips, flushed cheeks and the most beautiful blue eyes he'd ever seen. "Well maybe the second most beautiful blue eyes" he thought as he pictured a cretin blue eyed, black haired Egyptian woman but quickly banished the image from his head. He needed to stay focused.

He checked his surrounding, never stopping once.

He'd be there soon.

After a few more minutes of running he stopped abruptly in the middle of Domino Park and waited for more then the hunters to arrive.

"I thought you'd never get here. What took you so long my friend?" said a voice to the right of him.

"I am right on time," he stated never once taking his eyes off the stop where the hunters would be appearing any minute. "You were early."

The new comer could only smile, showing his white fangs as his violet eyes twinkled with amusement.

"I beg to differ. I was on time, and you are late. Perhaps you were distracted by a pretty young human? That would be unfortunate. What in the world will I tell my sister? I knew should she should have picked…."

"Finish that sentence and I'll be sending you back to your mate unable to give her any children."

The violet eyed man could only laugh.

"Now, now, no need to get violent is there? I was only joking."

"Well you can joke later," he snapped. "Get ready, the hunters will be here any second and you know what will happen if we don't stall them long enough."

"Testy today aren't you! Don't worry my friend, we'll be ready."

And with that the violet eyed man disappeared back amongst the trees leaving him to face the hunters alone for the time being.

And so he waited, alone in the clearing, for the hunters to arrive. He knew he wouldn't have to wait long. He could sense Yami getting closer and closer with each breath he took. He could feel the anger rolling of him in waves. He smirked and let an evil chuckle escape from his lips. He couldn't wait to see the pain in the hunter's eyes when he learned that his woman was stolen right out from under his nose. He wanted to see that pain just as much as he wanted to see him dead and bleeding on the ground, killed by his own two hands. Only then would have he have his revenge, for him and for his brother.

"Soon Yami, very soon, you will learn what it feels like to lose something you love."

Yes, the hunter wouldn't know what hit him. None of them would.

(AC8: OK! There is going to be a change of perspective here. I did think about going back to Tea and Seto but then I thought that would be cruel so don't worry you'll find out who mystery guy 1 and mystery guy 2 are if you haven't already guessed!)

Before he knew it, Yami come to a complete halt in the middle of Domino Park and there standing in front of him, no more then 20 meters away, was the vampire he'd be chasing.

If Yami was anger before, he was now positively livid seeing who it was that has caused him so much trouble tonight.

The vampire who stood before him was about average height with a slime frame but not skinny enough to be considered wiry or scrawny. He had long, white, untamed hair that went just barely past his shoulders, crimson red eyes and a cocky smirk just begging Yami to smack off. He worn black pants and black boots coupled with a blood red sleeveless t-shirt under a long black trench coat. Two twin blades strapped to his back finished off the ensemble (AC8: Ok I don't know about you but HOT! HOT! HOT! HOT!) and Yami wish for nothing more then to run him through with those blades.

"You." Yami hissed

The vampire laughed, "What? Is the great Yami Mutou, the most feared vampire hunter in all of Japan not happy to see me? I'm hurt, after I came all this way to see you."

"What the hell are you doing here?" Yami snapped.

"Is that anyway to treat any old friend? And look you, brought flunky 1and flunky 2, I'm touched."

Yami turned to see Joey and Tristan had just arrived and they looked just as furious to see who the vampire was.

"Bakura!" Joey cried, "What the hell are you doing here you son of a bitch?"

Bakura only smirked, "My business is my own Wheeler, but by the way how's your sister doing? Fine I hope."

"YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE! I"LL KILL..."

"THAT IS ENOUGH!" Yami cried.

He closed his eyes and mumbled a few words under his breath and in a matter of seconds a sword had magically appeared within his hand. Joey and Tristan did the same, Joey getting a sword as well and Tristan getting two twin short swords.

"Do you have any last words before I slice out your heart Bakura?"

Bakura made no move to remove his swords from his back but merely smirked at them and Yami knew he was going to take great pleasure in making sure he never saw that smirk again.

"Now really Yami, three against one isn't really fair is it? How about we even the odds?"

After the words had left his mouth two blurs of motion appeared on either side of Bakura one in the form of a handsome, blonde haired, violet eyed, Egyptian and the other in the form of a tall, very dark skin Egyptian.

"What the hell," Joey said, "Malik! Rashid!"

Malik could only laugh, "I don't think Wheeler's very happy to see us brother."

Rashid's only response was to smile a very amused smirk but kept completely silent.

Barkura's smirk widened as he took in the socked expressions of the hunters. Obviously they hadn't been expecting anyone else but him.

"Well now that things are a little more evened out it's time for you three to die."

And with that Bakura, Malik and Rashid sprang, Bakura unsheathing his swords, Malik a sword tied at his side and Rashid a huge battle axe strapped to his back.

Yami, Joey and Tristan, not ones to be caught by surprise, were ready, swords raised, when the three vampires lunged.

"You have no idea how long I have waited to kill you Yami," Bakura hissed at him as he brought one of his swords down, missing Yami's neck by mere centimeters, "How long I have suffered knowing you lived while my brother WAS DEAD! DEAD BECAUSE OF YOU!"

"If you think I'm going to feel guilty about that after all these years you are sadly mistaken Bakura," Yami said, blocking Bakura's angry strikes blow for blow.

"I don't expect you to feel anything but pain before the night is done Slayer, now DIE!"

Yami barely managed to jump out of the way as Bakura's sword came down hard, smashing into the ground where Yami was standing not 5 seconds ago.

"You can't beat me Bakura." Yami stated blocking another blow, "You were a fool to come here."

Bakura let out a bone chilling laugh, "We shall see who to real fool is in the end Yami."

For blissfully unbeknownst to Yami that half way across town the only woman he had ever loved was being stolen away from him by the one person he truly hated with all his heart and soul.

* * *

Tea breaths were coming in small pants as she looked at the guy beneath her. He had to be the most handsome person she had ever laid eyes on.

For a moment their eyes locked and Tea felt as though time had stopped. He had the most gorgeous blue eyes she had ever seen. She felt as those they were looking right through her and straight into her soul. The eye connection was broken we he slowly blinked and then gave her a lazy smile.

"As much as I love this position," He stated, "I don't think we're giving people the right idea."

It was then that Tea realized that they were still sprawled out on the floor with her lying right on top of him.

Tea shot up like a rocket and covered her face to hide the grow blush that was now probably reader then a cherry.

"I am so sorry! I wasn't watching were I was going! I swear I didn't see you! Please, please, please forgive me."

He only smiled as he slowly picked himself up off the floor and brushed the dirt off his pants.

It was then that Tea got a chance to get a better look at him.

He was tall, taller then she'd expected him to be but that could be dew to the fact that she was face level with him when she was on top of him. His framed was well toned, not to skinny and not to bulky, just right in her option. He had short chocolate brown hair with a few stray bangs that fell softly in front of his eyes and Tea was pretty sure that it would be silky to the touch. Hs skin looked smooth and soft and had a slight tanned appearance.

His wore black shoes and pants matched with a dark blue, silk, button upped dress shirt and he looked absolutely delicious in them. Some people might say that the clothes make the man but this guy was defiantly a man that made the clothes. But his eyes were still the most captivating thing about him by far. All in all he had to be the most gorgeous person to ever walk the on the face of the Earth.

'Yami has nothing on this guy.' She thought but suddenly blushed profoundly at her sudden train of thought. 'Were the HELL did that come from!'

"Something wrong?"

Tea blinked and looked up to see her hottie was looking at her with a look of mild amusement.

Tea blushed, "Oh no, nothing wrong...uummmm you said your name was Seto Kaiba right?"

"That would be correct Tea Gardner,"

She smiled up at him as she felt the blush in her cheeks dieing down, "Well I really am sorry about bumping into like that," she said softly.

He smiled back at her and Tea thought she was going to melt into a puddle of goop at his feet. "It isn't a problem..," he paused and looked off to the right of him and then a smirk appeared on his face. "But if you really want to make it up to me would kindly join me in a dance."

Tea's smile widened profoundly at the mention of the word dance and her only response was to begin to pull him towards where the "dance floor" had been set up.

His laughter rang in her ears and Tea was pretty sure she wanted to hear that sound again and again.

The home made dance floor wasn't too small; it looked like it could hold around 20 to 25 couples at one time. Not exactly the best but it would have to do.

Tea drugged him over to the corner of the dance floor and turned to him still smiling like and idiot.

"I hope you can keep up because once I start I don't stop or slowdown for anyone."

Seto raised and eyebrow, "I think I'll do just fine."

Tea smiled and closed her eyes letting the sound of the music surround her. She let it flood her body until every once of her being was connected with the music.

Then she started to move.

Her body swayed in time with the rhythm as the beat of her heart matched that of the music. God how she loved to dance! How she loved being one with the music, letting herself go in the rich freedom that dancing brought her.

Tea's eyes snapped open when she felt a hand on her hip and looked up to see Seto looking down at her. He smirked, "I thought you said you didn't stop for anyone."

Tea smiled, "I don't."

The challenge was set and the two danced. The music was loud and the two moved together, beautifully in sync with each other. Song after song passed but Tea was blissfully unaware of everything except for how good it felt to be in Seto's arms. But every good thing must come to an end.

"Exhume,"

Tea nearly jumped out of Seto's arms at the light tap on her shoulder. She turned around and nearly gasped at the person standing there.

It was a woman and a very beautiful one at that.

She was about average height, around an inch or to shorter then herself. She had long, light, golden blonde hair that was tied back in a braid that fell just passed her butt. A few stray, wispy bangs feel over beautiful emerald green eyes that were twinkling with laughter. Her cheeks and lips were rosy and she wore a very kind smile on her lovely face. She had on a deep green dress that brought not only out the color of her eyes but the gorgeous curves of her body. A beautiful silver and gold pendant in the shape, of what appeared to be, a bird hung around her neck on a lovely silver chain and silver hoops hung from her ears.

Tea was so busy gawking at the woman she didn't relies that she was talking to her.

"Uuummmm sorry I didn't quit catch that," Tea said blushing a little.

The woman only smiled, "I said I hope you don't mind but Seto has a prior engagement to go to and it would be dreadfully rude of him to be late."

Tea was filled with a feeling of disappointment. She didn't want this, whatever "this" was, to end yet but she understood.

Tea opened her mouth to reply but Seto beat her to it. "They can wait."

The woman's smile fell away abruptly and the twinkle in her eyes vanished. "No Seto, they can't."

"I think they can wait a little longer."

"You've already been here for the last three hours and been with her for the passed two and a half."

Tea eyes widened, had they really been dancing that long?

Seto gave the woman a 'does it look like I care' look. "So?"

"So," the woman snapped at him, "you have an obligation to them Seto or have you forgotten that? Have you forgotten why you're meeting them?"

Seto's eyes narrowed, "Do not use that tone with me Selena and don't think for a second that I've forgotten what they're doing for me."

Tea watched as the woman he called Selena snapped her mouth shut at his cold tone.

Tea on her part didn't even know if they realized she was still here listening in on their heated argument. She also wondered why the hell she was the only one who seemed to be able to hear them though they were surrounded by people.

As Seto turned to go, Tea saw Selena's eye's widen then launched herself at him, grabbed hold of Seto's arm holding him in place.

Seto turned towards Selena and Tea's own eye's widened at the anger that was burning in their blue depths.

"Selena what the hell do you..." but one look at Selena's face and Seto stopped short.

Tears were pouring down her cheeks and her eyes were lit with fear and hurt. "You promised me," she whispered so softly Tea had to strain to hear it. "You promised me, you promised us that if I gave you at least 2 hours you'd come." She paused and looked down, "They can't last much longer."

Tea watched as Seto closed his eyes and let a long breath. Both she and Selena waited with baited breath.

"Go wait outside,"

The smile that graced Selena's face would have to be described as simple magnificent. Selena nodded her head and turned to go when she stopped and looked at Tea. Tears stains were streaked down her cheeks and already her eyes looked red from crying but she still looked as beautiful as when Tea first saw her.

She smiled and Tea could help but smile back, "I'm sorry we didn't get a chance to be properly introduced but it was still very nice meeting you," and with that she was gone, disappearing into the crowd of people.

"Tea"

Tea turned towards Seto to see him looking at her with the gentles look she had ever seen. She blushed and looked down, "I know you need to go."

She felt a hand under her chin lifting her head up to meet with those amazing blue eyes. He smiled and stroked her cheek softly. "I'll be seeing you around Tea Gardner." And just like Selena he disappeared into the crowd of people.

Tea blinked, "Uuuhhh bye I guess."

Already, Tea could feel her anger rising. 'What the HELL was that? First he can't seem to want to leave and then he's all I'll be seeing you! And who the HELL was that girl? A sister, ex-girl friend, cousin? Why do I care? I meet him not 3 hours ago and I'm getting jealous! AAARRRGGGG Where the heck is Mai and Serenity?

As if on queue Tea heard her name being called by a familiar blonde.

"Tea, Tea over here! Te…WILL YOU GET OUT OF MY FRIGGIN WAY! Tea."

Tea turned in time to see Mai and Serenity come stumbling through the crowd towards her.

"Hey Hun! Is mystery guy gone already?"

Tea felt her face burning up, "so you know about him?"

Mai smiled, "Sure do and by the way you to were dance I'm pretty sure you and him are more then just friends"

Tea looked at her best friend for a few seconds, letting her meaning sink in before blushing an even brighter red. "MAI!"

"What?"

"HOW COULD YOU EVEN THINK THAT?"

"Well sorry if the picture of you two dancing wasn't exactly G rated."

Tea blushed again. Why the hell was she blushing so much tonight? She turned to Serenity who had the biggest smile plastered on her face as she tried to contain her laughter.

"Was it really that bad?"

"Tea lets just say that my big brother would probably have been so socked he wouldn't have eaten for days."

Tea moaned and covered her face with her hands. How did she let it get so out of hand? And with a complete stranger no less!

"Don't worry Tea nothing extreme happened and not like would ever let something like that happen anyways so everything is ok. Serenity and I promise not to tell the guys about mystery hunk, although he was rather yummy looking…"

"MAI!"

"What?"

"Uuummm guys I don't mean to but in or anything but where are the guys?"

Tea and Mai's argument suddenly stopped at Serenity's words.

"Come to think of it I haven't seen them since they ditched us."

"They didn't ditch us Mai they said they had something to do."

"Had something to do, ditched us it's the same thing Serenity."

"Guys can we just chill already I'll just phone Yami's cell," Tea said flipping out her own cell phone and punch in Yami's number.

She waited a few seconds before removing to phone from her ear. "It's not on."

Mai snorted, "Well I'm not waiting any longer, come on you two lets go back to my place, and we can wait and call them from there."

Tea numbly agreed but her thought were somewhere else at the moment. Where the heck were Yami and the guys and who really was Seto Kaiba and why did he effect her so much that she would allow herself to be so become so consumed with a complete stranger?

* * *

AC8: huh! Huh! HUH! HOW WAS IT! TELL ME, TELL ME, TELL ME!

Cole: You are a pervert?

AC8: So you finally showed up eh! What do you mean I'm a pervert?

Cole: Did you even read what you wrote!

AC8: (Looks over Chapter) There is nothing wrong with it!

Cole: Well to me there is! HOW CAN YOU EXPECT MY LITTLE INOCCENT JADE TO READ THIS!(Point to Jade who is tied to a chair and blindfolded so she can't read it).

AC8: You are such a drama queen.

Cole: I AM NOT! And I'm sure that every reader out there will agree that this writing is complete cra..."

SMACK!...THUDE!...silence…………

AC8: (throws away broken baseball bat) not that that's over with PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, REVIEW!

R&R


	5. Chapter four

Alleycat8: Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! I am ssssssoooooooooooo done chapter 4!

I hope you all like it, considering it took me forever to finish it Hehe…….sorry about that! I'd like to personally thank Nightfall2525 for getting my butt in motion and getting this chapter done! THANK YOU!

Cole: Took you long enough you lazy, good for nothing woman! It's been what? 1000 years since you last up dated?

AC8:………I had a really bad case of writers block

Cole: You are such a little liar!

AC8: NO I'M NOT!

Cole: YES YOU ARE!

AC8: NO!

Cole: YES!

AC8: NO!

Cole: YES!

AC8: NO!

Cole: YES!

Jade: uuummmm….seeing as Alley and Cole are other wise engaged

AC8: NO!

Cole: YES!

Jade: I'll be doing the disclaimer! Alleycat8 doesn't own yu-gi-oh or any of the yu-gi-oh characters! Please enjoy chapter 4!

AC8: NO!

Cole: YES!

Chapter 4

* * *

The wind blew softly through Seto's hair as he left the warmth of the house and stepped out into the cold night air. His cold blue eyes scanned his surroundings before coming to rest on a familiar mass of blonde hair. 

Selena was patiently waiting for him the end of the walkway, her back to him, eyes gazing out across the street.

As if sensing his gaze upon her, Selena slowly turned around and their eyes locked. Piercing blue met emerald green for a matter of seconds before Selena turned away, bowing her head in shame. Seto sighed at Selena's obvious display of guilt. It was so easy to read her emotions. She displayed them so openly on her face and in her body language, even if she didn't mean to.

He walked silently and swiftly down the walkway towards her.

"Selena" he said softly stopping a few inches in front of her. She didn't say anything.

"Selena look at me," he said gently reaching out to lift her chin slowly so her eyes met his.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, her eyes glazing over with tears. "I know how much you wanted to stay but I'm just so worried about them." She swiftly wiped away a stray tear that was trailing down her cheek before looking down at the ground. "I know I shouldn't worry, that they can take care of themselves, but with the fact that you ordered them not to kill the hunters and how long it's been I…."

"Selena," Seto whispered calmly placing a soothing hand on her shoulder, "its fine. You have every right to worry about your mate and your friends. I gave you my word I would only stay for two hour and you gave me three which is far more than I asked for. I'm not mad Selena and I'm sorry if I scared you but you have to know how frustrating this is for me."

Seto let out an irritated sigh as ran his fingers through his soft, brown hair. "I want her to be mine so much Selena but with Yami and those hunters so close all the time it's hard to get near her."

Selena's eyes widened at Seto's sudden confession. She'd never seen him like this, so vulnerable and confused, nothing like the hard, impenetrable man she was used to. She placed a comforting hand on his arm and squeezed gentle. Seto looked down at her and she smiled softly. "I know you want her trust and love before you take her and I understand that opportunities to be with her don't come along very often but….." Selena bit her lip, "Malik and the other aren't the only ones I'm worried about," she confessed softly. "I'm worried about you to. I know I shouldn't but….." She paused, slightly hesitant, "Yami's not stupid and I'm scared he's going to find out what you're doing."

Seto smiled down at her, touched and humored at her concern, before tucking a few stray golden hairs behind her ear. "It's alright to worry Selena, but remember I know what I'm doing. Now, let go a retrieve our decoys shall we."

Selena's throw her head back and laughed. The beautiful sound of her laughter echoed down the deserted street even after they'd disappeared into the night.

* * *

Yami wasn't happy. 

In fact he was down right pissed off. Not only was he losing to none other then Bakura, the filthy son of a bitch , but both Tristan and Joey had somehow manage to get beaten into unconsciousness when Rashid had released a blinding spell on the two leaving them at the mercy of Malik and his brother. It was pretty safe to say that he wasn't pleased with the whole situation.

That was about to change.

"Give up Yami," Bakura cried charging at him again, sword raised, "If you surrender now I'll make sure your death isn't too painful."

"You haven't defeated me yet Bakura," Yami sneered as he dodged Bakuras' powerful blow, "And I'm sorry to tell you," his voice dripping with sarcasm, "that the tables will very soon be turned in my favor."

Bakura let out a bone chilling laugh, "Don't kid your self Yami. Your hunters are defeated and you stand alone against the three of us. What hoped do you have?"

Yami smiled a smile that was impossible cruel, "You're about to find out."

Barkura, Malik and Rashid were hit with a blast of energy before they could even blink, forcing then to drop their weapons in surprise.

"What the fuck!" Bakura cried as he felt his limbs become heavy before he collapsed to the ground unable to move his body. He turned his head to see Malik and Rashid in similar positions on the ground as they struggled to get free from the spell Yami had placed on them.

"Interesting little spell isn't it," Yami said his tone dripping with venom as he stood over Bakura, "It completely renders the enemy motionless leaving them entirely at the mercy of the caster."

"Of course you'd use a spell like this Yami," Bakura hissed, "it's the only way you could beat your opponents. When they're down and defenseless."

Yami kneeled before the fallen vampire, "Now, now Bakura no one likes a sore loser and just for that little comment I think I'll kill you last letting you watch as I kill your companions."

Yami stood, ignoring the loud curses coming from Bakura, and began to walk towards the vampire he would kill first. The one he would take the most pleasure in killing tonight.

He stopped a few feet away from the vampire and looked down at him with utter hatred and disgusted in his eyes.

"Hello Malik." he hissed, "long time no see."

Malik only answer was too glared up at him, his own violet eyes mirroring the hatred in Yamis'.

"What no hello? I'm hurt. After all it's been what? 170 years! My how time flies."

Yami's hand shot out suddenly, taking a fistful of Malik's hair, pulling him up and forcing their gazes to meet. "Do you know how long I've waited for this Malik?" Yami hissed into his face, his eyes two blazing pools of hate as his mind recalled the memoirs from 170 years ago. "I've dreamed about killing you ever since the day you took _her_ from me and now my dream is finally coming true at last."

Yami released Malik from his grasp, practically throwing him back onto the ground, and began to summon his sword from where it lay at the far end of the clearing, knocked out of his hand by a particularly powerful blow from Bakura. He was suddenly cut short though ……

"Yami"

Yami froze, his eyes widening, recognizing the beautifully soft, melodies voice that had just called his name. It couldn't be…….

Yami swung around to see _her_ standing at the edge of the clearing, her emerald green eyes piercing in their gaze as they looked out from her lovely face. A face he didn't think he would ever see again. She looked as beautiful as when he'd last seen her over 170 years ago.

"Selena" he whispered softly, his mind in complete awe as he took a step towards her.

"Take another step and I'll ripe you to pieces Yami," Malik hissed as he watched Yami slowly take a step towards his unprotected mate.

Yami paused and glanced back over at Malik's battered body and raised an elegant brow.

"I don't think you're in any position to be making threats Malik especially to me."

He could see the rage and fire burning within Maliks' violet eyes but mostly he could see fear within their depths. Fear for Selena. Did Malik really think he would hurt Selena, a woman he had loved and still loved like a sister?

The answer came to him without hesitation.

Yes.

If it meant freeing her soul from the eternal damnation Malik had sent her to then yes, he would kill her, but it would be quick and painless unlike the death Malik would face after. He would kill him agonizingly slow, hoping he would feel the terrible pain he had felt when Malik had taken Selena from him. And he was going to make Bakura and Rashid watch every second of it.

His gaze swung back to Selena landing on her clam beautiful face as she stared back at him and started to walk towards her.

Malik struggled to release himself from the binding spell as he watched Yami walking towards the thing he loved the most. His very heart and soul.

He'd felt her the instant she had entered the clearing and in that moment he was filled with a fear so great it was painful. Why the HELL was she here? Why wasn't she running?

_GOD DAMN IT SELENA!_ He shouted through their mind link, _GET OUT OF HERE NOW!_

The utter anguish and terror in his voice made Selena's gaze swing over to Malik and her heart cried out in protest at the sight of him bound and bloodied.

_Sshhh, Malik it's going to be alright, I'm not alone_.

She sent him waves of love and reassurance through their mind link, hoping to quell his rising panic and fear, before returning her gaze back to Yami. She gasped in surprise to see him standing before her, not 3 feet away. How had he gotten so close?

"Hello Selena"

She smiled sadly at him, her body and mind composed even though she could feel Malik's struggle to get free and get to her. She could feel that Seto was close, slowly making his way towards Bakura in order to release him. He only needed a few more seconds.

"Hello Yami"

Yami studied her with calm eyes, taking in her radiant beauty and soft smile. She looked just like he remembered her 170 years ago, beautiful and angelic. She looked just like the angel he remembered.

His eyes hardened, 'But she's not an angel anymore is she,' a malice voice whispered in his head, 'she's a demon, a monster, part of a race you have sworn to destroy' it hissed.

Fear creeping into Selena as she watched Yami's eyes harden and fill with hate. She could feel the power radiating off him and she took a few involuntary steps back.

_Seto hurry!_

"Selena," Yami whispered, his voice barely audible, "You know I will always love you right?"

Selena's body trembled as she took another step back, "Yes Yami, I know."

"Then you know why I have to do this."

Yami sprang without any warning, summing a dagger as he went, charging right at Selena his eyes hard and cold as he concentrated on the spot where he would drive his weapon deep into her body stopping her dead.

Her heart.

Selena barely had time to jump out of the way before Yami was on her again, grabbing her arm to keep her in place as he raised the dagger above his head ready to plunge it through her chest and straight into her heart.

"Yami don't!" Selena cried out, trying franticly to break his grip on her arm, her eyes alight with fear.

"I'm so sorry Selena," he whispered, his voice pained as he raised the dagger higher above his head ready to strike.

The attack struck him hard in the chest, forcefully pushed him away from Selena causing him to land gracefully a few yards away in a crouching position. His head snapped up, looking and ready to destroy the person who had interfered.

There was no one there.

The attacker and Selena were gone and as Yami stood up and looked around the clearing he realized the other vampires were gone as well. The only ones who remained were an unconscious Joey and Tristan.

"DAMN IT!" Yami screamed, launching his dagger into the nearest tree. He had been so close this time, so GOD DAMN CLOSE!

* * *

"What the hell do you think you were doing Selena!" Malik hissed at her, once they had stopped running, his anger on the boiling point. Now that she was safe and miles away from Yami his previous fear had swiftly turned into a red haze of fury. 

Selena blushed and turned away from him only to be faced with two other similar glares. She shuddered in fear. She was in ssssoooooo much trouble right now.

"Woman," Bakura growled his eyes glowing a deadly red, "you'd have better answer the question." Rashid didn't say anything but the intensity of his stare was enough.

"I….I was never….I was never in any danger," she stuttered, her voice barley a whisper.

Selena just had time to see Bakura narrow his eyes before she was spun around and met with the furious violet gaze of her lover.

"Never in any danger," Malik hissed, "Yami almost plunged a knife into your heart Selena!" The picture of her in Yami's grasp, a dagger ready to plunge into her body flashed in his head and the invisible, almost non-existent, hold on Malik's anger snapped.

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT WATCHING THAT WAS LIKE," he roared, "YAMI ALMOST KILLED YOU!"

Selena's eyes flashed a bright emerald, her temper swiftly rising to the surface. "He almost killed you to Malik, all three of you," she snapped at him, yanking her arms out of his grasp.

Bakura let out a snort of laughter, "Woman please, Yami had a better chance of killing a child then killing us."

Her brilliant green gaze swung to his face. "Oh really! Because from where I was standing you all looked pretty pathetic to me," she hissed.

She turned back to Malik before Bakura could reply but she could feel his anger at the insult practically coming off him in waves. "I wasn't just going to stand there while Yami was about to kill you Malik," she whispered stepping forward and placing her hands on his chest, desperately trying to make him understand, "It would have killed me."

She leaned into him and softly nuzzled her face in the material of him shirt, not caring about it being torn and bloody, only caring that he was alive.

Yami hated Malik.

Maybe even hated him more then Seto (though that was undoubtedly about to change) and would have made him suffer pain far greater then anything he had ever felt before killing him. She shuddered at the thought and snuggled deeper into the warmth of Maliks' body. Yami would never forget what Malik did to him, for what he thought he'd done to her, and he would never in a thousand years forgive either one of them. Never.

Malik saw her tears first, his anger melting away as he watched them slowly slide down her porcelain cheeks. His arms came up instinctively and wrapped around her waist pulling her closer as he softly whispered words of comfort and love softly in her ear, his anger forgotten at the sight of her tears.

Bakura rolled his eyes at the disgusting display of affection as he tried not to gag.

"Leave them alone Bakura. Selena has had a stressful day."

Bakura turned to see Seto standing just behind him staring at Malik and Selena, a strange almost longing look in his eyes.

Bakura only rolled his eyes again, turning away from the sight of the couples before he was sick.

"And just where have you been Kaiba? I would have though you'd have never let your precious Selena go anywhere near Yami and his hunters." Bakura hissed, his voice mocking.

Setos' gaze swung to Bakura and his eyes narrowed into his infamous glare. A glare Bakura met head on with one of his own.

Seto was shocked, though he didn't show it, at the anger burning within the depths of Bakuras' stare. He supposed he could understand. Selena was loved by many people, most looking at her as a sister or a friend. Malik was her soul mate, and Rashid and Bakura (although he would never admit it) loved her like a little sister, it was natural for them to feel protective of her.

"I wouldn't have let her go if there wasn't another way to take Yami's attention away from the three of you Bakura," Seto said calmly, his voice holding a silent warning that a smarter person should watch how they spoke to him. "I would never put her in a position that would get her hurt."

"She didn't almost get hurt Kaiba," Bakura snapped, ignoring Seto's threatening tone, "She was almost killed. You placed her life in immediate danger because you didn't want to show your fucking face to Yami."

Setos' eyes narrowed even more and blazed with blue fire, "I do not argue over my decisions with anyone Bakura especially you," Seto hissed, baring his fangs, "and you will remember to show your master proper respect before opening you mouth next time."

Bakuras' body practically shook with rage but somehow kept his mouth shut as Seto turned his gaze away from him and back onto Malik and Selena, who had stopped crying and was now cradled safely in the protection of Maliks' arms.

"It's time we returned to the house," Seto said, knowing they all heard him, wouldn't dare to pretend they didn't. "Yami and his hunters have obviously learned some new tricks that must be dealt with swiftly before we can engage them again. We must plan our next course of action and I'm sure Isis will be waiting for our return. She'll be quite anxious to learn about these new spells."

Nodding their heads in agreement and understanding the others disappeared into the night leaving Seto alone in the clearing.

"Sweet dreams Tea"

In a blink of an eye he was gone.

* * *

AC8:Sssssssssooooooooooo! What did you think? Not my longest but not bad! Oooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhh what's going on with Yami and Malik? Who is this Selena anyways? The mystery! 

Cole: You are such a loser.

AC8: Ya, well you're always hanging out with me so what does that make you?

Cole:…………

AC8: That's what I though! PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE! Review!

R&R


End file.
